


give me shapes and letters, if it's not forever

by dankobah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, just two little birds looking for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankobah/pseuds/dankobah
Summary: She holds out her hand, “I don’t think we’ve met, I’m Rey.  I work at the flower shop next door.” He must be new, or she’s just a shut-in during work because she would’ve remembered seeing him after a year of being here.“I’m Kylo, I own the tattoo shop.”  He points to his building and her eyebrows raise as he shakes her hand.  Owner? So he’s the head honcho? She hums to herself and then keeps the smile plastered on her face.Then she sets her sights on the dogs,“What are their names?”
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Bazine Netal, Jannah/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 68
Kudos: 607
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	1. baby, i'm so into you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElleRen31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleRen31/gifts).



> tags  
> dogs  
> giving of a tattoo
> 
> prompt this fulfills: "Classic Bad Boy falls for Good Girl tale, but maybe - just maybe - Bad Boy isn't so bad after all. Writers choice what makes Ben a 'bad boy' (tattoos, punk band, motorcycle gang, etc.) as well as what makes Rey a 'good girl' (straight A student, high profile job, volunteers at a womens shelter, etc.)"

The three buns bob on her head as she mops the floor, Kim Petras blaring on the overhead speakers as she bops around the back of the flower shop.

Rey has a paper due in two hours for her early childhood education class and instead, she took a late shift at the flower shop tonight, giving Jannah and Rose the ability to have a date night tonight. She hopes, just maybe, Rose will get out that ring and finally pop the question after seven long years. She never minds late shifts at the shop, nor the extra pay she usually gets under the table for them. 

Rey enjoys being around greenery and arranging beautiful flowers for anyone who comes in. The back door is open to let in the humid Portland breeze in. She can’t wait to bike home in the rare warmth when she’s all done with closing. Her sketchbook lays out, a half-colored picture of a hyacinth arrangement on the page.

The music is so loud that she doesn’t hear the barking coming from the building next door, or the scuffle of gravel and the slip of paws over the grass in the alley in between. She most definitely doesn’t hear the eighty-pound Pitbull barreling through the back door at top speed until it runs straight into her legs from slipping on the wet floor. Rey falls down, landing hard on her ass as the dog scrambles up and happily begins wagging its tail.

The dog is jet black with even deeper eyes and a spiked collar, tag facing out. The tag reads: **His name is Kyber, please return to Kylo Ren**. Then a number is listed beneath it, but the name Kylo Ren gets her to look over at the building next to them.

The First Order tattoo shop is known for its wild dogs and crazy looking customers. They share a strip of a yard in the back, given that the row of businesses run out of converted and customized homes. It’s very Portland-chic and Rey adores it. Also, the proximity of hiking, and she makes it a habit to go on her rare days off with her roommates Finn and Poe. 

She’s not shocked that there’s a dog in the shop, and she steadily gets up and shakily holds out her hand in case he’s not friendly. Kyber wags his tail still and licks her hand, then opening his mouth in something close to a smile.

It makes her heart melt, but she grabs the collar, minding the spikes, and walks the dog out of the shop and down the back deck stairs. There’s a tall, huge inky-haired man standing and looking around, scratching the back of his head. Two other Pitbulls run after each other as he does. 

“Looking for him?” Rey calls, releasing the dog. The pitbull runs after the man, who turns around and stares at her. She notices the black and grey tattoos roping his arms and the glint of a nose ring and a lip ring and assumes that this must be Kylo Ren. Sure enough, the dog circles around him as he glares at it.

“Come on, man. Be like your brothers and stay in one place.” The other two Pitbulls, one a light blue-grey and the other a mid-tone charcoal, hound their brother and tackle him to the ground. She smiles wide at them and he looks back at her. 

She holds out her hand, “I don’t think we’ve met, I’m Rey. I work next door.” He must be new, or she’s just a shut-in during work because she would’ve remembered seeing him after a year of being here. 

“I’m Kylo, I own the tattoo shop.” He points to his building and her eyebrows raise as he shakes her hand. Owner? So he’s the head honcho? She hums to herself and then keeps the smile plastered on her face.

“What are their names?”

He looks back at his dogs, “You met Kyber. The lighter one is Saber, and the last one is named Solo.” Rey kneels down and opens up her arms for the dogs to run towards her, and they nearly tackle her as they lick her face.

“They’re well trained alone, but when they get outside all together, it’s hard to get them all to listen.” He kneels down too and strokes Solo’s head, who immediately turns to him and licks him across his lips.

Rey mumbles, “Yuck.” Then she gets off the ground, giving last pets to the happy dogs. They’re all wiggly and her heart also beats like a hummingbird from pure endorphins and watching a huge man get tackled by his dogs.

He shoves them off and gets up, then looking her up and down. “It’s good to meet you, Rey.”

She nods enthusiastically, and he continues, “If you ever want any tattoo work done, just come next door. I’ll take care of you personally, anything you want for dealing with my dog in your shop tonight.”

She shakes her head, and he says, “I insist.” Then he winks, whistles, and turns around to walk back towards the house. His dogs follow, giving a few last looks to her. 

Rey feels her heart swell twenty sizes, and she calls after him, “You’re crazy.”

* * *

Metal music plays as the tattoo gun buzzes, Kylo focused on the Japanese crane beneath his gaze as he starts the shading on the complicated piece.

Bazine smacks her gum for the umpteenth time, probably trying to distract from the pain. “I can stop whenever you want, you know.”

She snarls, “I’m not a quitter.” Kylo watches Saber adjust on his bed in the studio’s corner, then grumbling as he settles back down. He wants to go outside again but Kylo will not take that chance when another dog could run into Resistance Floral and harass the very cute girl inside. Though if it brings her back to him, he’s all for it. There’s something magnetic about her that he can’t put his finger on; she seems like the type of person who would smile at paint drying.

The way her buns bobbed was cute also, making his heart melt along with the pink heart pin on her overalls that said “Resist”. She’s Portland without being too Portland.

“I’m not calling you a quitter. I’m calling you smart.” Kylo can outlast a lot of pain but some people aren’t as lucky as him, able to get into bloody brawls and still walk home. 

He’s got a bit of an anger problem with other men, according to a psychiatrist he once went to, but it’s very focused on just men. Women are excluded from the narrative, and he’s doing his best to work on his issues. He has male friends, his band is all guys. He’s trying his best, is the point, and no one should fault him for the occasional bar brawl where he catches a guy looking up someone’s skirt. Those are always warranted in his opinion.

“Well, I’m a dumb bitch, let’s accept it.” He kills the tattoo gun, and she growls, typical of her tattoo sessions in the past. 

Bazine works beneath him, only doing piercings in-shop on Wednesdays. Occasionally she’ll come by and do flash tattoo stuff, but Asajj and Hux cover him on the tattoo artist front most of the time. Phasma does general management of the shop, and he’s able to do his artistry and have his dogs at work with them. He’s worked hard for this solitary life, only allowing the company of dogs into his days and doing art for cash.

Kylo is esteemed as a tattoo artist in Portland, and his shop always smells like flowers, rather than disinfectant. Kylo has the flower shop to thank next door, especially for the cute girl who won’t leave his head. Her name is Rey, and she wears three buns and overalls and looks so dreamy he can’t stand it. 

Kylo cleans up Bazine, “I’ll finish you up in a month.” He spreads on a layer of Aquaphor and wraps her side with practiced efficiency. Bazine gets up and groans, stretching out all her limbs after being locked in a position so long. 

“One hour, remove and wash. You know the drill.” Bazine nods and gets out her wallet. 

Kylo holds up his hand and shakes his head, “It’s free, you know I don’t charge friends.” Sure, he should start charging for big pieces like she’s asked for but he’s decided against it for the time being. These people helped get him to where he is today.

Kyber, who’s pacing in the front lobby and greeting the next customer who’s waiting for Hux, notices his father isn’t preoccupied anymore and ready to play, but Kylo is ready to hand off the keys to Hux and tell him to lock up for the night. He leans down and takes off his gloves, washing his hands before petting Kyber. Saber gets up from his bed to join in on the pets, and Solo must be with Hux.

It’s only midnight, and he’s ready to head home. The shop closes at two normally, but he wants to get a head start on some sleep, and there are no other appointments for him tonight. “I’ll see you on Wednesday, boss.” Bazine walks out of the tattoo shop.

He calls after her, “Bye!” Then he focuses on Kyber and Saber fighting for his attention and gives both of them pets. Grabbing his backpack in the corner of the tattoo area, he walks out into the main lobby of the shop and glances at Phasma sitting at the desk. She looks exhausted.

He says, “I promise I’ll hire a desk person soon.” Phasma offers a nod, and he heads over to Hux’s tattoo room, opening up the door to see Solo sleeping at Hux’s feet. Solo is snoring, and he clicks his tongue to wake the sleepy pup up. The dog rises and stretches, and Hux looks away from the obvious biker dude that’s taking the pain like a baby.

“I’m headed out. Let Phasma go early and lock up.” Hux sighs before nodding and wiping away residual ink. Kylo leaves the room, all the dogs following him like loyal servants as he takes their leashes off the hook. Three leashes are easy to handle since they’re trained well on walking on a lead. It’s the only way to have sanity walking three dogs. Kylo clips each lead on carefully and gathers the leads in his grip, then walking through the lobby. 

“I’m out of here Phas.” She nods and takes a deep breath to center herself. Kylo walks out of the shop and into the drizzle of the night, his car thankfully parked right out front. He drives a Jeep, something big enough for all the dogs plus holding stuff for a tattoo convention. He sees Rey off by the flower shop, unlocking a bike.

He yells, “Hey!” That gets her attention, and she looks up with a sunny smile, her teeth gleaming beneath the streetlamps. 

She calls, “Have a good night!” 

He responds, “You too!” Then he lets the dogs get into the backseat of the car, unable to wipe the smile off his face as she speeds away on her bike. Something flies from her backpack though, and he quickly runs to grab the paper before it lands in the puddle. He’s a little too late by the time he reaches it, already floating in a rain puddle. He picks it up and shakes it off, ready to yell after her.

She’s gone.

He exhales and views the flower arrangement on the page, blue hyacinths. He’ll give it to her tomorrow.

He has to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> work title by ["tattoos together" by lauv](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9DnUII28fI), chapter title by ["fantasy" by Mariah Carey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zF9Fo83bcX4)
> 
> [hyacinth meaning](https://www.teleflora.com/meaning-of-flowers/hyacinth)


	2. they're so pretty, it hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But only one catches his eye, and he can’t believe flower shop girl is sitting in his parlor. She wasn’t here when he came and got Snap, and he’s irrational. “Rey.” That gets her attention, and she’s signing waivers.
> 
> **“You’re next.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags:  
> giving of a tattoo  
> dogs

Flash Fridays are always a clusterfuck at his shop, and it’s the one day where he doesn’t bring the dogs in.

Given that he’s known for his three dogs and no-bullshit attitude, he gets a lot of questions about the pups and their health. He explains, every single time, that he doesn’t want them to get spooked by people and potentially run out of the shop.

This Flash Friday is no exception for the business and he’s just finishing up a tiny pilot’s helmet on a guy named Snap. Snap is an Air Force veteran and just got medically discharged, wanting something on his bicep to commemorate his service.

Wrapping the tattoo, he gives his spiel, “Head home and wash it after an hour with unscented soap. Then put on lots of Aquaphor, wrap it again before you go to bed to catch any ink leakage.” Snap sits up and stares at it through the saran wrap before nodding. 

“Phas will take care of you at the counter.” Ben needs to wipe down his station quickly and get his next customer. Bazine is tattooing in the spare room, burning through the customers at a rate he’s jealous of. Kylo is slow when he tattoos, careful and steady.

Snap leaves his station and Kylo knows everyone in the lobby can see he’s finished up, making the pressure to clean up even quicker. He doesn’t mind making sure everything is up to code, and he snaps off his gloves, washing his hands and squirting on sanitizer. Then he walks past the desk that separates the seating area from his tattoo station, viewing all the clients that wait around for cheap flash.

But only one catches his eye, and he can’t believe flower shop girl is sitting in his parlor. She wasn’t here when he came and got Snap, and he’s irrational. “Rey.” That gets her attention, and she’s signing waivers.

“You’re next.”

A blonde next to her protests, “I was here long before her-”

He snaps, “Tough shit. Let’s go, Rey.”

She gets up and hands the waivers over to Phasma, before following him back to his tattoo station. He’s opening up one of his drawers and getting out the piece of paper she dropped a few weeks ago, holding it up to her. Her eyes go wide and he holds it out. “You dropped this, and I tried to save it from a puddle. I mostly succeeded.” The blue hyacinths are still intact, and Rey stares at the page. He leans against the toolbox he’s repurposed for ink and needle storage, and she looks up at him.

“I told you I would tattoo anything on you, free of charge.” Rey looks around.

“Where are the dogs?” 

This time he doesn’t mind explaining, “At home with a friend. Too hectic for them today.” He leans off the toolbox and walks close to her, and Rey tucks the drawing into the purse she’s got over her shoulder. He doesn’t mean to be so close, but she doesn’t seem to mind.

“So what can I tattoo for you?” He tries to sound alluring, he definitely just sounds creepy. 

Her cheeks redden before she asks, “Have you seen an Edelweiss flower?”

He shakes his head, and she gets out her phone, pulling up a picture of a frosty and splayed out white flower. “It’s an alpine flower, and I know it’s not flash-”

“All right, how big and where do you want it?” She blinks a few times and pauses for a minute in thought before pointing to the back of her left shoulder. 

“Not too big, I still want to see detail but keep a micro size.” He nods, looking at the picture again.

“Let me get this drawn up for you. Might take about ten or fifteen minutes.” Then he hands the phone back and turns to his drafting desk against the wall, opening up his laptop and searching for a reference for the flower. 

Drawing or tracing is the best part of his job, right next to the actual tattooing. He enjoys creating art, always has since he was very young. His parents would’ve preferred a world leader in a son but they got a tortured artist who can’t even bear to call them back half the time. Kylo just needs his dogs for company, no other family required. He draws the flower, getting the middle spiky pollen receptors on paper. Then he traces it onto the carbon paper, cutting the sheet and getting up.

He shows her the design, and she smiles wide. “Like it?”

“Love it.”

“All right, shirt off so I can put this on your shoulder and show you the placement and size.” She does as she’s told and sheds the white tee to reveal a white bralette beneath. He would be lying if he wasn’t enticed by the sight, but he keeps it moving and professional. He moves the strap of her bralette aside and wipes her skin with alcohol, then transferring the design to her skin.

He takes a picture and shows it to her, and she assesses it. Tapping his feet, she eventually nods. “It’s perfect placement.”

“Just like that? I want you face down on the table. Have you eaten today?” She nods and does as she’s told, and Kylo begins the prep of getting his needle and ink ready. He washes his hands, snaps on a pair of gloves, and loads a needle into the tattoo machine. Then he dumps black ink in the well and pulls up a chair.

“Got any music to listen to? Helps the process go by a lot quicker.” She shakes her head, and he nods, cracking his knuckles through the gloves as he turns the machine on.

“You ready?” The needle vibrates in his hand and she nods. Then he touches it to her skin and revels in how she barely flinches. He traces the delicate lines of the tattoo, dipping and wiping away ink as he goes. 

Rey takes it well, and he focuses on his work rather than how hot she is taking tattoo pain. He wonders how she’d do with a big piece. He pauses, “All good?”

“Peachy keen.” She offers a thumbs up and he smiles to himself, continuing.

Eventually, the tattoo is finished. He does one last wipe, then spreads Aquaphor and tapes a piece of plastic wrap to her back. “All right, healing. Head home, wait an hour and wash with unscented soap. Slather on a thin layer of aquaphor, repeat every day. Don’t pick scabs, try not to wear any bras since a strap will irritate it the first week or two.”

She nods and gets up. “Do you have a bathroom I can take my bra off in?”

He nods, pointing to a hallway that leads to Hux’s tattoo room, the spare room, and the bathrooms. She gets up and walks back there, shutting the door. Kylo starts the clean-up process as he waits for her to come out.

She does, back in the white tee. Her bra is in her hand and she shoves it in her purse, looking at him with a smile. Then she hikes the strap of her bag over her unaffected shoulder and he stands up straight as she reaches into her bag for her wallet.

“No charge.”

“I insist on tipping.”

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head, “I insist. You dealt with Kyber.” She flushes so pretty and his stomach turns at the sight. 

She rationalizes, “Then let me make you dinner.”  _ Now that sounds appealing _ , and he rubs his chin. 

Her eyebrows waggle and she chances, “Tomorrow at eight? My place?” He doesn’t make any appointments in the late evenings, and his last appointment is set to end around seven.

“Sure. Let me get your number.” She holds out her hand for his phone and he unlocks it, handing it over and watching her type her number and name in a contact. Then she gives it back and gives another smile.

“Text me if you have any allergies, but I have so many ideas on what to feed you.” She looks delighted and he can’t help but snort.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title by ["girls" by girl in red](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BMBDY01kPk)
> 
> [edelweiss meaning](https://flowermeanings.org/edelweiss-flower-meaning/)   
>  [white bralette](https://www.ae.com/us/en/p/aerie/bralettes/padded-bralettes/aerie-eyelash-lace-plunge-bralette/1691_2664_125?ip=off&cid=PLA_Aerie_Brand_Womens_Bralettes&gclid=Cj0KCQiAsvTxBRDkARIsAH4W_j_HsAz-puU0BREAGooorEFvBT5KA2Qv6j8gcUqQjVRsf8PObqqnIzcaAmymEALw_wcB)


	3. hey, my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She stands when he’s close and smiles wide, “You made it right on schedule.”
> 
> He mumbles, “Did I now? I’m impressed with myself.” Then he refocuses on her and locks his car that’s parked on the street.
> 
> **“How’s the tattoo looking?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags  
> mention of dogs  
> watching of a serial killer documentary  
> teeth rotting fluff

“Band tee or black tee?”

Solo cocks his head on the bed and Kylo turns to scratch his head. Kyber is rooting around in the closet in front of him and Saber sleeps on the living room couch.

“Which one bud? Nose it.” The dog yawns and lays his head back down, and Kylo rolls his eyes before scratching behind his ears. 

“Band tee. Just in case it starts a conversation.” He slips on the Rage Against the Machine tee over his body. The black jeans from work are already on his frame and he’s keeping them there. Kylo gets up, shaking out his hair and pushing it out of his face before spraying on cologne. 

Kyber sneezes at the presence of the smell and he scratches his head, checking his watch. He only wears them if he’s not working. Solo jumps off the bed to bump into Kyber, nuzzling him. The dogs get along very well, all from the same litter. He was crazy enough to get three at one time.

It’s worked out well. He walks out of his bedroom and down the tiny hallway to the kitchen. He’s not looking to spoil dinner, but he grabs a glass of water and downs it. The television plays in the small living room and Hux and Bazine are making out, Saber banished to the rug. “Cut it out.”

Bazine wipes her mouth and glares at him, and Hux rolls his eyes. “This is about to be you with flower shop girl.” 

“Doubt it. It’s just dinner.” One that he has to leave pretty quick for, grabbing his leather jacket out of the hall closet. He shrugs it on. “Can you let the dogs out a couple of times?”

Hux nods, “Will do.” Solo begins to whine, sensing the departure of his father. Kylo kneels and pets his head, then hugging him close. His tail wags and the other dogs come up to get their share of attention. 

He stands then, and walks out the front door with a, “See you!” He slams it, locking it with his key and walking to his Jeep. He unlocks it and hops in, noting that the car smells more like dogs than grapefruit air freshener. It’s a nice night so he rolls the windows down before getting directions and heading her way. 

He’s listening to fast punk music, blaring it, when he arrives and notices her sitting on the porch. Rey is wearing a creamy white dress, feet bare. Rolling up the windows, he gets out of the car and walks up to the big green house she lives in. 

She stands when he’s close and smiles wide, “You made it right on schedule.”

He mumbles, “Did I now? I’m impressed with myself.” Then he refocuses on her and locks his car that’s parked on the street.

“How’s the tattoo looking?” 

She turns, “See for yourself.” Kylo examines the tattoo he gave her, and he smiles at the Edelweiss flower. 

“Looks good.” Rey adjusts her strap, so it’s not directly on it, and she turns back towards the house. 

She calls over her shoulder, “Come inside, I’m making chicken alfredo as you requested.” Kylo follows her inside the house, set-up like a duplex. She walks into a closed-off kitchen and he enters, noting how tight it is. 

Water boils on the stove and he leans against the opposite counter as she flits around. “Can you do me a solid?”

“Here for anything.”

She smiles, looking over at him. “There’s a white wine in the cabinet left of the stove. Could you uncork and pour it?”

He nods and does as he’s told, grabbing the wine and guessing on which drawer the corkscrew could be in. He guesses correctly and opens up the bottle, looking over at her as she makes Alfredo sauce. “Glasses?”

She sets down the spoon and grabs two wine glasses out of the cabinet, putting them down in front of him. He takes them and pours an equal amount of wine in each. She focuses her attention on cooking, even as she drinks from a glass.

He watches her and leans against the counter. “You know, I would love to do a bigger piece on you.”

She looks up at him, and she then bites her lip. “It would be more flowers.”

“Flowers are nice. Tattoos don’t always have to be very complex things that need tons of meaning. Sometimes they can just exist.” He sips his wine and she hums. He steps closer to her and settles his hand on her hip.

It spans the entire bone and her own hand settles on top of his. “Right here. What do you think?” She begins to nod, and wiggles against him. Kylo is tempted to nose the top of her head but he resists to let go of her and sip his wine.

“I was thinking we could watch a movie after we eat. I’ve got the living room for tonight and Netflix and more.” She looks back at him.

"Even Disney Plus if you're the type. They've got all the Galaxy Wars on there." Taking the pan off the heat, she throws the pasta in to cook and turns to him while sipping her glass.

"We can watch whatever you want. I'm not picky." Rey smiles and gets very close to him. He wants to kiss her but not....not yet. The time isn’t right.. she breaks him from his wandering thoughts when she places a hand on his chest. “You know you could bring your dogs next time, if you wanted to,” she continues.

He raises his brows and sets his glass to the side. “They need access to the outside at all times. They’d get annoying, fast.” He brushes a piece of hair from her face and she bites her lip, their bodies pressing together. He’s tempted to reach around and touch her ass. He resists in opt of brushing another strand of hair that’s come loose from her three buns.

“Shame, I like them a lot.” He could wax poetic about his dogs with this girl but he doesn’t think she’s ready for that. 

He does anyway, “They each have a personality, that’s for sure. Though they’re very well trained generally, like you can see it when they’re on lead.” 

Rey giggles and turns back to the pasta, dumping it in the strainer and reserving some starchy pasta water for the sauce. He watches her put the sauce back on the heat, incorporating the noodles and pasta water to the mixture and adding even more cheese. “Have you ever had homemade Alfredo?” 

“I can’t say I have. I don’t cook enough.” He’s the king of ordering DoorDash to the shop, and he’s usually at the shop on his days off anyways. 

She gets out plates, “Well, I’m sending you home with some so you have something to eat tomorrow.”

He hums, “You’re too kind.” She dishes up food and he looks on with admiration at the clear act of service. He thrives when his favors are returned, especially as she gives him a little extra with a shrug.

He adds extra parmesan cheese, and marvels at how it’s fresh-grated instead of that shaker crap. Kylo then watches her set her plate on the counter and she says, “Are you ready for a transformation?”

He nods and she walks past him to reach into a bottom drawer, grabbing a white tablecloth. Then a candle, and he notices the flower arrangement of daffodils and roses already at the four-top table. She moves the flowers momentarily, spreading out the tablecloth and setting the candle on top. 

Then she sets the flowers in the middle, removing two chairs and leaving two next to each other. She lights the candle, before walking back and grabbing two woven placemats with napkins and setting them out as well.

Then she presents it. “Voila.”

He smiles, “Gorgeous. Very romantic, dare I say.”

“I want you to be wooed by me.” Kylo sits down at the table with his plate, setting it on the placemat and spreading the napkin out on his lap. 

He confesses, “It might be working.” Then he takes a large bite, moaning loud to show his appreciation. She giggles and sits down next to him, taking a large bite for herself and nodding.

“Perfect. There’s nothing I would change about this recipe.” Kylo keeps eating and she gives him occasional glances and bumps with her foot. He finishes before her and is full and satisfied, sitting back as he watches her finish her own plate while wiping her mouth with the napkin.

“I’ll clear the plates.”

Rey shakes her head and rises, “We’re full service at Ristorante del Rey.” Then she clears the plates and he watches in awe as she washes them off and puts them on a dish drying rack. She wipes her hands off on a towel before turning back to him.

“I assume you want to wait on dessert?” He nods.

Then he explains, “I’m unfortunately full.”

She smiles, “Good. Netflix?” 

“Netflix.”

There’s an archway from the kitchen to the living room, and it’s wood-paneled like some garish eighties Oregon fantasy. The green velvet couch is comfy as he plops down on it, and he watches Rey walk to the television set. She bends over and he rubs his chin, viewing her ass discreetly. 

Rey then straightens up and turns back around, walking back to the couch with her remote in her hand. She sits down next to him and crosses her legs under her dress, and Kylo chews on the inside of his cheek as she begins to scroll aimlessly through Netflix.

He watches her pass all the comedy stuff, thank god, and head for true crime. He comments, “Perfect choice.” He’d love to sink his teeth into a documentary with her, she seems like the type that could keep up.

Rey puts on a show about serial killers, and the ambiance is perfect. He looks to the fireplace, “Does that work?”

She nods, “It’s gas. Kinda new.” He gets up and seeks the switch along the wall, flipping it on. Sure, it’s the middle of June, but a fire is in order for the vibe of the date.

She says, “I like what I see. Come back here.” 

He points to himself, “Me? Or are you talking to someone else-”

“Don’t be dumb. You.” He saunters back to her and sits down close to her, yawning and stretching his arm over her shoulders. She looks content as he does, and scoots even closer to him.

“I was wondering when you would make a move.”

He asks, “Must you always make fun of me?” Looking over, he notes how her lips are delectable. 

She settles a hand on his knee, “Maybe. You make it so fun.” 

He pouts, “Have mercy on me.” 

She snorts and that’s when he leans in for the kiss, and she gets the memo quickly, turning her head at just the right angle. It’s tender and gentle, her lips parting and their tongues brushing up against each other and getting well acquainted. 

It’s a picture-perfect moment that he never wants to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title by ["talia" by king princess](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLIfCabNkcg)
> 
> [rey's dress](https://www.thereformation.com/products/dolci-dress?color=White&via=Z2lkOi8vcmVmb3JtYXRpb24td2VibGluYy9Xb3JrYXJlYTo6Q2F0YWxvZzo6Q2F0ZWdvcnkvNWE2YWRmZDJmOTJlYTExNmNmMDRlOWM2)


	4. i'm the bad guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey could let it ring anyway, keep him in his misery. What if she’s slowly ghosting him?
> 
> She answers, “Kylo?”
> 
> **Here they go.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags   
> mention of violence (not domestic)  
> mention of rough childhood

Her heart flutters the next day at work, especially while she fills an order of a dozen red roses for a fiftieth anniversary.

Nothing sexual happened, agreeing wordlessly to take it slow and just kiss. She didn’t know kissing was so hot until then, nor did she notice the tongue piercing he put in until it bumped against her teeth.

Jannah and Rose stand at the front counter while Rey arranges. They have the floor to ceiling panes of glass to separate the arranging area with still an open concept feel. That way customers can see her and possibly interact with her.

Music plays through her headphones, phone tucked in her apron as she arranges, snipping off the ends of the stems and dethorning with large protective gloves. She maintains a delicacy while she works, and this is her happy place. Zoning out while arranging is her favorite past time and the soft dulcet tones of Daughter play in her earbuds. 

Jannah walks next to her, wearing a typical bow headband. Rey removes a headphone and smiles at her, “Hey!” Rey is fresh out of her child psychology class and she doesn’t want to digest the information yet, or the implications such knowledge has on her past. Wouldn’t they love to study her like a case?

Jannah smiles back, “Hey, you’re awfully smiley today.”

Rey blushes and looks back at her arrangement. Then she tacks the order sheet onto the vase and looks at the next sheet. It’s violet colored chrysanthemums, but Rey decides in that moment to jazz it up. “I had the most perfect date last night.”

Jannah’s eyes blow wide and Rose, who’s been watching them the entire time, rushes in. “Repeat that?”

“I had a great date.”

Rose squeals. “With whom? Spill!” She shoves past Jannah to stare up at Rey, tightening the flannel around her waist.

Rey bashfully cuts the stems of the chrysanthemums, being careful with the blooms. Then she walks away from the table and walks back to the flower room, calling over her shoulder, “A guy!”

“But who?” Rey picks out six sprigs of lilac and walks back into the room.

“Kylo Ren. He works next door.” Rose instantly looks worried, Jannah deeply concerned. Rey sets the flowers down.

“What?”

Rose bites her lip, “Kylo Ren? He’s um...well, we think he’s bad news.”

Rey furrows her brows and then she looks down. “Why would you think that?”

“He never introduced himself to us, his dogs run wild-”

Rey instantly snaps, “Those dogs have done nothing wrong.” Rose sighs and Jannah bites her lip.

Then Jannah confesses, “I’ve been afraid of dogs since age six. He’s also gotten in a fight outside of his shop, the cops had to be called.”

That gives her pause, and Rey swallows. A fight? She figures he’s got a past, but one that involves fighting is something she wants to be far away from. Can she accept that part of him?

Rey asks, in a thoughtful trance, “Can I take my break?”

Rose nods, “Take thirty.” Rey takes off her apron while taking her phone and taking out her headphones. She walks out the front door of the flower shop and walks to the tattoo shop next door.

The door dings as she enters, and Rey looks around the empty shop. Kylo is at the front counter, on a laptop. He looks up, smiles, but it dies when he sees her face. “What’s up?”

“Is it true that you got in a fight out in front of your shop? Did you get arrested?”

He sighs and rubs along his jaw and Rey shuts her eyes. She asks, “Why?”

“He was being a fucking dick to a girl I was tattooing. I kicked him out, he threw the first punch and I reciprocated. I didn’t get arrested.” Her eyes open and she stares at how nervous he looks, chewing on his lip before he looks back at her.

She shakes her head, “I’m sure that you can understand that I’m bothered by these revelations.” Fighting or any physical violence is a no-no in her head unless it’s for self-defense.

He nods, “What can I do to make it up to you?” Solo comes around the counter then, rubbing up against her legs before staring up at her with big eyes.

It’s like the dog is begging: please adore my daddy.

She wishes she could instantly, and she still wants to jump his bones in a confusing turn of events. Rey looks up from Solo, back to Kylo. He gulps, and she pets the dog before stepping away from the counter. “I need some time to process.”

Thinking always helps, and Rey needs time.

He looks sad, but ultimately nods. “Let me know if you need anything, you know where to find me.”

She nods and bites her lip, turning around and adjusting the strap of her overalls.

Then she leaves the shop, wishing she could stay.

* * *

Kylo doesn’t know why, but the day goes even worse after that. From shitty customers to a short register that he can’t solve, the day fucking sucks beyond Rey. To the point where he isolates himself with the punching bag in the garage after he gets home at three in the morning, unable to sleep.

He pounds out his aggression, attacking the bag with a ferocity that most would be afraid of. He growls, grunts, groans, even rips his shirt over his head and his pants off his legs because it’s so fucking hot in the room.

“Just. Let. Me. Like. You.” He punches with each word, gritting his teeth. Then he kicks the bag hard, nearly knocking it over. He growls at that, ripping his cellphone out of his pants pocket and dialing Rey without even thinking it through.

Rey could let it ring anyway, keep him in his misery. What if she’s slowly ghosting him?

She answers, “Kylo?”

Here they go.

He starts his spiel, pacing the garage, “I just want you to know that I appreciate you as a person, you’re one of the most beautiful people I’ve met. Your attitude is infectious and you make my heart warm in times where I thought it couldn’t.”

“It’s three in the morning-”

He interrupts unintentionally, “And I’d just like to say I’m in therapy and that I’m trying to change. I’m trying and I want to prove myself to you if you’d let me.” Taking a deep breath, he waits for her response with anxiety in the pit of his belly like none other.

Then she answers, “I want to make sure I’m okay with someone with violence in their past.”

Then she says, “I promise that if you just let me think, I’m sure that the answer will be what you want. Okay? I...feel nice around you. I can’t ignore that.”

“It’s probably the dogs.”

That makes her laugh, but she yawns in the middle of it. He is kind, “I’ll let you go back to bed.”

Rey chastises, “You too. Never call me at three ever again, you should always be sleeping at this hour.” That earns a laugh and he scoops up his clothes with one arm.

“All right. Good night, Rey. Get back to me soon.”

“I will.” She hangs up then, and he walks towards the door into the house.

Hopefully, he can sleep as she demands, but with the reassurance that she’ll be getting back to him soon, maybe it’ll come easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title by ["bad guy" by billie eilish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-TbQnONe_w)
> 
> [roses meaning](https://www.teleflora.com/meaning-of-flowers/rose)   
>  [lilac meaning](https://www.ftd.com/blog/share/lilac-meaning-and-symbolism)   
>  [crysanthemums meaning](https://www.ftd.com/blog/share/chrysanthemum-meaning-and-symbolism)


	5. that's a come up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, something bumps against her knee and a red envelope comes into her vision with a slobbery dog mouth on the giving end. 
> 
> Saber wags his tail as he holds the envelope in his mouth and Rey takes it, seeing gorgeous calligraphy on the front of it that’s been smeared by spit. She opens up the envelope and takes out the card. 
> 
> **It’s cheesy, a pug with googly eyes holding a big heart. She opens it up, reading the card and smiling wide.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags  
> dogs  
> drunk people  
> bad karaoke

Rey takes a long time to think, around a week. 

During that time, she takes on the task of figuring out how much of Kylo Ren she’s okay dealing with, very seriously. Work becomes a marathon of thoughts and pros and cons lists, and school is a welcome escape as she gets busy with it. 

Rey hasn’t talked to him on day eight, sitting outside in the back on her break. Her headphones are in and she’s focused on reading for her US Women’s History class. Suddenly, something bumps against her knee and a red envelope comes into her vision with a slobbery dog mouth on the giving end. 

Saber wags his tail as he holds the envelope in his mouth and Rey takes it, seeing gorgeous calligraphy on the front of it that’s been smeared by spit. She opens up the envelope and takes out the card. 

It’s cheesy, a pug with googly eyes holding a big heart. She opens it up, reading the card and smiling wide.

It reads:

**You’re Dog-Gone Gorgeous**

Below it, it says:

_ Go out with me tonight? _

Rey looks up to see Kylo standing in his patch of yard, watching her closely. Rey takes out a headphone and gets up. “I figured the dog would get your attention.”

She mumbles, scratching Saber’s head, “It worked.” Rey then checks her watch, noting she has an escape in seven minutes in case this goes south.

“Where would we go?”

He shrugs, “Out on the town as most young folks do. What time do you get off?”

Rey plays coy, “Eight.” 

Kylo steps towards her but still keeps his distance, “Why don’t you meet me over at my shop at eight? We’ll need to drop off my dogs at my place but that’ll be quick.”

She hums, “Okay, sounds like a plan.” She’ll need to turn on her location tracker for Rose again just in case things go bad, though Kylo seems so trustworthy. She likes how he smells and how he sounds, how his mouth tastes when she kisses him. 

“I’ll see you at eight then.” He walks backward, Saber following him.

She parrots, “See you at eight.” Flashing a smile at her, he walks inside while her stomach flutters with a thousand butterflies.

They don’t subside.

* * *

Kylo is finishing up a tattoo for Maz Kanata when eight strikes, just as he’s wrapping the saran wrap around the woman’s bicep. “Your father says hi.”

Kylo rolls his eyes, “Of course he does.” Han always says hello, regardless of the fact that they fell out years ago.

“You should call him you know. You’re not going to have your parents forever.” Kylo sighs and ignores her in opt of beginning to clean up his station. Maz checks out the tattoo of the pine trees through the saran wrap.

She clucks, “You did it again, how the hell are you such a wizard at this?” He shrugs and moves to the front desk to ring her up, noticing Rey walking up to the shop. Solo notices as well, rushing the door. 

“Solo! Sit!” The dog does as he’s told as Rey enters the tattoo shop and Maz looks back and lights up.

“Rey!”

Rey looks surprised, her face beaming as well. “Hi, Maz!” Kylo punches the cost into the point of sale system and Maz hands him her card before walking to Rey.

“Kylo, this girl makes the best flower arrangements in the city.”

Rey is bashful, “That’s not true.” Maz rolls her eyes.

“So humble, to a fault. So what are you doing here, Rey?” Rey looks at him and he swipes the card, printing off the receipt.

“Sign here.”

Rey answers, “We’re going out tonight.” Maz looks between them before smiling mischievously, signing the receipt. 

“Where?”

Kylo says, “Karaoke bar near my house.” He takes the receipt back and stores it in a box in the cash register, closing the drawer. 

She looks intrigued and Kylo loops around the counter. Maz looks between them again, “Well I’m going to head out. You two have a fun night.” Then she pats Rey’s back, and Rey looks a little embarrassed. 

Maz leaves the shop and Kylo follows her, closing the door and turning off the custom neon open sign in the window, displaying the silhouette of a tattoo gun. He looks back at Rey, “You know, I was thinking you were gonna ditch me.”

She sits down on the couch as he starts the quick closing procedures, whistling to get the dog’s attention. They rush into the room, then hurrying up to Rey and demanding attention from the positively overwhelmed girl. She giggles and scratches their heads, paying individual attention to each pet. “They like you a lot.”

“Are you shocked?” She glances at him before accepting licks on her face and he continues to clean. He’s been alone all day, Hux sick at home, so it’s nice to have some company that isn’t customers. 

He finished up his closing, grabbing the three leads off a hook on the wall. He whistles and the dogs barrel over to him. Rey watches him as he clips each lead onto the collar, then gathering them in his grip. “Ready?”

Rey nods, “I have my bike-”

“Never fear, I’ve got a bike rack on top of my car.” They both walk out of the shop, Kylo arming the security system from his phone and locking the door with the code. His Jeep is parked out front and he unlocks it. 

She says, “I can get the bike up there probably.” He opens the car door and the dogs jump in the backseat one at a time, and Kylo clips them into their seatbelts to make sure they don’t slide around or go flying in an accident. 

“Nonsense. I’ve got it.” He picks up the blue bike effortlessly and clips it into the bike rack, standing on the footboards of the Jeep.

Then he looks back at her, making a point to flex before winking. “Very cute.” He snorts and they both get in the car, Kylo starting it with a roar and pulling out of the parallel space he’s wedged himself in. 

He lives close to the shop and Rey looks out the window as he drives, not looking to make small talk. That’s for later when dog panting won’t cover up the essential details. Kylo arrives at his humble abode, a two-level Craftsman house in a reasonably cute neighborhood. He wanted a yard for the dogs and had trust fund money to burn.

“Nice place.”

“Thanks, I’m going to just lead the dogs inside. Should only take a minute.” Rey nods and stays in the car as he lets the dogs out of the car. The obediently run for the house, leads dragging behind them.

He opens the front door and the dogs overwhelm Hux on the living room couch. “You closed early.”

“Got a date.”

Hux raises his brows, “I thought flower shop girl wasn’t talking to you?” Hux had heard all about the situation from Kylo’s endless lamenting. 

“Now she is and I really can’t fuck this up.” He combs through his hair in the hall mirror and then turns back to Hux. 

“Feed the dogs and let them out a few times, I’ll be home late and she'll probably be drunk.”

Hux is a saint, “I’ll leave the door unlocked.” Kylo gives him a thumbs up and dashes for the front door, exiting the house and running for the car. He gets in the driver’s side and Rey looks up from her phone, locking it.

“So a karaoke bar? I didn’t peg you as the type.”

“I’m not. The drinks are cheap and fruity though and I like that a lot.” He’s a cocktails type instead of beer or wine.

“Do you do karaoke?”

He shakes his head, “Never will.”

“I bet I can get you to do it tonight.” He starts the car and rolls his eyes.

“I bet not.”

* * *

The karaoke bar is packed for a Thursday night.

They manage to get a couple of drinks in their system before Rey insists they get a room, her head buzzing and voice ready to belt some notes. 

Kylo sits directly in front of her as she scrolls through the song choices, eventually picking  _ I Ran (So Far Away)  _ by a Flock of Jawas. The upbeat eighties beat gets her moving, not even caring if she’s humiliating herself in front of him. 

_ I walk along the avenue _

_ I never thought I'd meet a  _ **_boy_ ** _ like you _

_ Meet a  _ **_boy_ ** _ like you _

Changing the pronouns is a choice on the fly and he starts laughing loud. Given they’re the only two in the room for the next hour, they can do whatever they want. 

_ And I ran _

_ I ran so far away _

_ I just ran _

_ I ran all night and day _

She finishes and makes a point to curtsy while he starts clapping. Rey talks into the microphone, “You wanna try your hand at this?”

He shakes his head. “I’m getting another drink, do you want anything?” She steps down from the raised platform and nods.

“I’ll come with you.” She doesn’t trust her drinks around people, even if she mostly trusts them. She never knows who doesn’t have her best interests at heart. He nods and they leave the room, an occupied sign lit up to reserve their place. 

They head to the bar, passing by loud singers and laughs. Kylo gets the attention of the bartender easily since he looks so different than a lot of patrons. “Baby, what do you want?”

_ Baby _ . It warms her heart and she’s quick about answering, “Vodka cranberry.” 

“I’ll get a water and a gin and tonic.” He’s smart for hydrating, and the bartender hands him the bottle of water. Then Kylo holds it out to her.

“Gotta hydrate.” She uncaps the water and takes a long drink, letting the water fill her belly to displace some of the liquor moving down to her kidneys and liver. She’s grateful for it and she shows her appreciation by kissing his cheek. 

“You’re too sweet, darling.”

Rey bites her lip and all the blood rushes south, wetness presenting between her legs at the pet names. Will she even make it to the next bar without jumping his bones? Should she jump his bones?

They get their drinks after awhile and Kylo takes a long sip while she does, making eye contact as his plush lips latch around the rim of the glass. He sips and swallows, “Ready to go back?”

She nods, sipping her own drink and they walk back to their karaoke room. Rey drinks more, to pump herself up again for another song when he’s standing up, drink in his hand.

Then he steps onto the platform and picks up the microphone and she squeals. Then she sits down, taking another drink and watching intensely. The beginning chords of  _ Dancing Queen  _ by JABBA start to play and Kylo bops his head as he sways to the music.

Then he begins to sing, and it’s a lovely sound even when he’s drunk. 

_ You are the dancing queen _

_ Young and sweet _

_ Only seventeen _

_ Dancing queen _

_ Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah _

Rey giggles uncontrollably at him, and he smiles wide as he continues to dance and sing his heart out. He shimmies on occasion too.

_ You can dance _

_ You can jive _

_ Having the time of your life _

_ Ooh, see that girl _

_ Watch that scene _

_ Digging the dancing queen _

He finishes up and bows and she stands up, clapping up a storm as he laughs. He’s clearly wasted like her and she smiles wide, especially when he leans down and kisses her deeply. His tongue piercing clinks against her teeth, and she reaches to tug on his belt loops and dip slightly.

Their lips break and she smiles haughtily. “Wanna head somewhere else?” She bites her lip and looks at him, knowing she has a class in the morning and shouldn’t be out too late. She’s already bound to battle a hangover tomorrow. 

She shakes her head, “I have class tomorrow and I don’t want to skip because I’m tired.”

Kylo pouts but he ultimately understands, “I’ll go settle our tab, just hang here and I’ll come back.” He walks out of the private room and she contemplates following him anyway, but instead sitting back down and waiting patiently.

She takes the opportunity to take out her phone, taking it off of do not disturb to a myriad of notifications from Rose and Jannah. Missed calls, messages, voicemails, you name it. Her stomach flips over and she dials Jannah since she’s the person that checked in only a minute before. 

She listens to it ring, expecting the worst. Jannah answers with a, “Thank god.”

“What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

Jannah says, “We just saw you go home with the guy next door and wanted to make sure you were safe.”

Is she serious? If anything, Kylo has proven how much fun he can be and how his attention rocks her world.

“I’m fine, I’m very safe with him.” She likes him a lot, why can’t they see that? Her inebriated brain just doesn’t understand.

Jannah asks, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, we’re about to leave the bar we’re at. He’s been very sweet to me this whole night.” She hopes she’s not slurring.

“Rose and I will come get you, where are you-”

She snaps, “Jannah, for the love of God, fuck off.” She hears a sharp intake of breath.

Rey continues, “I’ll let you know when I get home.” Jannah sounds displeased, sighing.

“I appreciate the care but I really like this guy so I want to pursue something further.” 

Jannah says, “Just be careful, okay? Let us know if you need anything, Rose is on standby with the car keys.”

‘Sounds fair. I promise that he’s not nefarious, he’s actually really fun and nice.” Rey watches him enter the room, putting his card away. She loves it when a man pays.

“I’ve got to go. I’ll text you, okay?” Jannah makes a noise that sounds like disapproval, and Rey hangs up the phone and turns to him.

“I’ve changed my mind. I want to go to another bar.”

He smiles.

* * *

She gets smashed.

To the point of stumbling smashed, striding down the street hand in hand with him to his car. Rey is giggly and cute, holding her phone haphazardly enough to make him nervous. He stopped drinking after the karaoke bar to sober up to drive.

She did not, and he holds onto her tight as they walk. It’s to protect her from the big bad world and she occasionally stops to peer into closed shop windows. He likes watching her live in her element.

Rey looks over at him when they arrive at the car and Kylo opens the door, watching her get in and click her own seatbelt like a pro. He shuts the door and loops around the care, definitely safe to drive. He gets in the driver’s seat and puts the keys in the ignition, starting the car. 

“Kylo?”

He looks over and Rey looks over as well. “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

That’s not in the cards. He begins to sweats, “I don’t think sex-”

“I mean just sleep. Like wholesome sleep.” 

Oh. He glances her up and down before nodding. “Can we sleep at mine? I don’t like leaving the dogs overnight more than I have to.” Hux has been watching them for a while and he wants to relieve his duties.

“Sure. I have a change of clothes in my backpack.” He doesn’t ask why, and Rey looks out the window as he drives. He takes a chance and reaches for her hand, glad when she takes it in hers and kisses his knuckles.

The drive is short, given they stuck close to his neighborhood just in case they needed to walk. He pulls into his driveway and parks, and she unclicks her seatbelt. “I might have to borrow a shirt to sleep in.”

“That’s fine. You have to be super quiet until we get to my room. And the dogs also sleep on the bed.”

She whispers, “Perfect.” He gets out of the car and opens her door for her, watching her slide out and toss her hair over her shoulder. He pops the trunk so she can get her backpack out from where they stowed it before the karaoke bar, closing the trunk after with one hand and a hop.

They walk up to the house and Kylo unlocks the front door quickly, opening it up to a dark entrance hallway. There are stairs that lead up to the bedrooms and bathrooms, and the dogs lie and nap in the living room. They rush Rey, and she kneels down and accepts the kisses with grace.

“You want any food?” He’s a good host, and she shakes her head.

“Just sleep. I’m kind of exhausted.” He nods and gestures upstairs, walking up the creaky steps and hearing her follow behind with the scratch of dog nails on wood.

His bedroom is a dark wood-clad cupboard of a room, with plain black jersey sheets and a comforter that looks like a million stars. He doesn’t customize his space too much and he wonders, idly, what her bedroom looks like. Rey sits on the edge of the bed as the dogs hop onto the mattress. 

“You’re gonna have to fight them for a place to sleep. I have to every night.” He begins removing his shirt, hearing her sharp intake of breath. Looking down, he forgot how tattooed his torso is. Tattoos cover his collarbones and ribs, bicep tattoos extending past his shoulders.

“Oh wow.”

“Do you like what you see?” He’s not used to girls being impressed by his looks, and he’s beet red.

She nods quickly, making grabby hands at him. Kylo ignores her to put on pajama pants after taking off his jeans, watching Rey get up and take off her own shirt and unbutton her jeans. He walks into the en-suite bathroom as she does, the dogs following him and managing to cram themselves in the small room with him.

“Do you have a toothbrush I can use?” He nods as he squirts toothpaste on his own electric toothbrush and bends down while letting it run. He rifles through under the sink before picking up a wrapped toothbrush he got from the dentist and handing it to her.

She takes it out of the packaging and uses some of his toothpaste. “Did you text your friends?” He had overheard the last part of her call.

She lights up and goes back to the bedroom while brushing, and he spits and washes his face. Once he’s all done in the bathroom, he walks out and shoves Kyber out of his space on the bed before turning out the overhead light and turning on the lamp. He lies back and stares at the ceiling as he listens to Rey move around.

“Can I use your face wash?”

He calls, “Yes!” Scratching Solo’s head, he dozes off while he waits for her to come back into the room. The room is dim and warm, and it’s the perfect place for romance if she weren’t so drunk. 

He finds himself saying, “Can I take you out on Friday?”

She pops her head back into the room to look at him, her hair up in one messy bun this time. “Yeah. Can we bring my friends though?”

He gulps but agrees, “Sure.” Rey’s friends are a part of her life and he should meet them if he expects to be in her life too. 

She comes back to the bed, then staring at where her space would be if Kyber and Saber weren’t occupying it. “Just shove them. They’ll move.” She’s delicate in her shove, and Kyber doesn’t even attempt to budge.

“Harder. They’re tough dogs.” She shoves hard and Kyber huffs, moving out of the way. Saber, not wanting the same treatment, moves willingly to the foot of the bed with his brothers. Rey gets in the bed and gets as close as possible to him, molding into his side and laying her head on his broad chest.

“You’re gonna have a hell of a hangover.”

“I’m aware.” She yawns and he pokes her bun.

Then he realizes something. “We forgot to set an alarm and my phone is in my pants.”

She curses, “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title by ["broken" by kim petras](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7g8YY0FZfU)
> 
> [rey's karaoke song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJ7NVjZ-Eyg)   
>  [ben's karaoke song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFrGuyw1V8s)


	6. i’m trying to make up my mind (just how I feel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He grew up with Poe, his mother had forced them together on dumb play dates until they both decided, like foolish boys, they didn’t like each other anymore. Poe knew him as Ben then, and the realization that crosses Poe's face now is horrifying to Kylo.
> 
> **Poe says, “Hey man! Long time no see!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags  
> drinking/bar crawling  
> an introvert in a clearly extrovert situation

His nerves about Friday are spiked up until the minute before he’s supposed to meet Rey and her friends.

It’s late, around nine-thirty, and he let the dogs go home with Hux. The shop is closing early tonight given that no one is going to be around, and Kylo doesn’t mind or worry too much. They’ve hit their monthly revenue goal, and Kylo hasn’t hit his own comfortable expenditure amount. 

He sits outside of the bar, wringing his hands and staring straight ahead as he formulates a plan of introducing himself. His anxiety usually isn’t so bad but today is an exception. Speaking out loud to himself, “Hi, I’m Kylo. No, no, too casual.”

He pauses in thought then says, holding out his hand in a mock way, “Pleased to meet you, my name is Kylo. Better, better.”

There’s a tap on his window and he jumps, seeing Rey standing at it with a huge smile plastered on her face. Four people stand behind her, two men and two women. He gulps and opens up his door, unclicking his belt and getting out of the car. “Hey, you.”

Kylo, without care or a word back, leans down and kisses her tenderly. Her hands come up to hold either side of his face as he does, and someone clears their throat. Rey pulls away and looks sheepish as she whirls around. “Guys, this is Kylo. Kylo, this is Finn, Poe, Rose, and Jannah.” His head whips up at the mention of Poe.

He grew up with Poe, his mother had forced them together on dumb play dates until they both decided, like foolish boys, they didn’t like each other anymore. Poe knew him as Ben then, and the realization that crosses Poe's face now is horrifying to Kylo.

Poe says, “Hey man! Long time no see!”

Rey looks back at Kylo as she puts her backpack in his backseat, “You know each other?”

He responds, “When we were kids,” he says to Rey. “Nice to see you too,” Poe beams at the acknowledgment and Rey looks contemplative.

Then Jannah says, to break up the awkward silence, “I like your nose ring.”

He replies while touching the septum piercing that he’s put in, “Thanks. My friend Bazine pierced it awhile ago.”

Rey rubs his back as he talks, the touch feeling nice on his nervous brain. “Should we head in? I figured we could do a classic group bar crawl tonight.”

They all simultaneously nod and head into the English-looking pub, the inside packed for a soccer game. They manage to commandeer a table in the corner, away from the pandemonium and the screens. Kylo sits next to Rey, holding her thigh gently as he does. 

“So, Kylo, what do you do?” He looks up to see Finn, who’s holding Poe’s hand underneath the table. There’s a wedding band on his left hand and he’s happy for Poe.

He answers, “I’m a tattoo artist.” Cracking his knuckles, Poe looks interested.

Rey interjects, “He did my Edelweiss tattoo. The quickest tattoo I’ve ever gotten.” She rubs his shoulder and he blushes deep.

“I work fast.”

Rose says, “Jannah and I own the flower shop Rey works at.” Realization crosses his face.

He replies, “Now I know where I’ve seen your faces. Sorry about the dogs.”

Jannah asks, “What are their names?” 

“Kyber, Saber, and Solo. They’re all from the same litter.” He couldn’t go home with just one dog, and three emotional support animals are way better than none.

Rey says, “They’re the sweetest dogs.” 

Kylo smiles slightly and a bartender comes by, slapping down coasters. “What can I get you guys tonight?”

Rey starts, “Can I get a gin-gin mule?” Of course, she’d love botanical liquor too. 

He says, “Dirty Martini.” Rey makes a yuck face and the rest of the table orders. 

“Can I take a card?” Kylo gets out his immediately, handing it off. 

“Open a tab for the table.”

Rey looks surprised, as does everyone else. The bartender walks away and she whispers in his ear, “Okay, big spender.”

Kissing her cheek, he refocuses on Poe. “So what do you do?”

Poe smiles, teeth a gleaming white. “I work with your mother actually, I’m her head of HR.” 

Fuck his life, huh? He must know all about the disappointment he serves on a silver platter in regards to Leia. 

He offers, “Oh, interesting.” Poe nods and Kylo holds Rey’s hand tight, his stomach turning in nerves. He wishes he had one of his dogs here, particularly Solo. He’s the sweetest when Kylo is anxious, laying his head in his lap and just staying there until he calms.

Their drinks come and Kylo sips his, relishing the acidic tang of the olive juice mixed with the liquors. Then he asks Finn, “And what do you do?”

“I’m a boxer.” 

Kylo nods with a wide smile growing across his face. “I have a bag in my garage but I’m not a boxer. Is it nice?” Finn nods.

“You should come to the gym sometime, I bring Rey with me on Tuesdays.” Rey sips her drink and bats her lashes, and he nods to himself.

“That would be fun. I’d love to learn your technique.” 

Finn agrees, “She’s a little ass-kicker too, and fun to watch.” She beams and his hand rubs the small of her back.

This night is bound to go well, he hopes.

With her at his side, smiley as she is, it will.

* * *

He does so well, she wants to kiss him until he can’t breathe. 

Rey can tell he’s trying hard for her friends, and she appreciates him so much. She makes sure to show it at the loud club their group ends up at somehow, Poe’s doing. She has a margarita in her hand and her lips are on his.

They’re making out for all intents and purposes and he grinds his hardened cock into her jeans-clad thigh, holding her close as he leans up against the wall. He whispers, “Come home with me.”

Rey looks up into his dark brown eyes, highlighting whiskey and caramel underneath the strobes on the dance floor. Rose and Jannah grind on one another, Finn and Poe in a conversation. She agrees, “Okay.” Rey left her backpack in Kylo’s car, with a change of clothes, sleepwear, and any other essentials she might need. 

He touches her ass for a moment, “Do you want to head out now?” It’s not a long walk back to the car, and he’s more than good to drive since he stopped drinking a while ago and has been sipping water since. 

She nods, “Let me say goodbye really quick, yeah?” Kylo nods and she breaks away from him to go to Rose and Jannah first. 

Leaning close to Rose’s ear, she says, “Kylo and I are heading out.”

“So soon?” Rey shrugs.

Jannah nods, “Be safe, let us know when you get to where you’re going.” 

Rey does a mock salute, given that Jannah used to be in the military. That makes the girl laugh and another fast-paced dance song comes on, that Rose pulls her into a kiss for. Rey walks away and to Poe and Finn, interrupting their talking.

“Hey peanut, headed out?” She nods and Poe ruffles her hair.

“Don’t let him rough you up too much.”

She rolls her eyes, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Then she walks back to Kylo and passes a hand through her hair. He looks up from his phone.

“Ready to go?” She nods quickly and Kylo puts an arm over her shoulder, leading her out of the club and onto the streets of Portland. It’s a Friday night so people are milling about, the drunk out to play and the lovers willing to love publicly. 

“I have to admit, I’m not the club type.”

She starts to apologize, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know Poe would-”

“I liked going with you though. It’s nice.” She walks close to him and giggles.

“You dance nice. After copying me, of course.” 

He rolls his eyes and she looks up at the sky, contemplating what could happen next.

With Kylo, anything is possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title by ["can i call you tonight?" by dayglow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LrEzHQXY3PY)


	7. oh my, my, my

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He seems so nervous and Rey is glad her hair is pulled back already. Her hands settle on the bones of his hips and she inhales against his stomach, pressing sweet kisses all over his belly before trailing down the line of hair that leads to under his waistband.
> 
> His breath hitches and she looks up. He’s sheepish, **“Sorry, it’s been a while.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags  
> dogs  
> smut (the dogs are not involved in the smut to be clear)  
> sappiness

His dogs tackle them both when they arrive at the house, a redhead on the living room couch with a black-haired girl. A monopoly board is out in front of them, the television set playing CNN. It’s positively adult to witness.

Kylo is leaning down and petting saber. “Rey, this is Hux and Bazine. Bazine and Hux, this is Rey.” Bazine smiles at her, Hux does not.

Though he says, “Nice to meet you.” 

Rey smiles and responds, “Nice to meet you guys too.”

Kylo starts heading for the stairs, “Good night guys.”

Bazine calls, “Night!” Rey follows Kylo and the dogs trot behind to the small bedroom that’s become so cozy in her head. She sets her backpack on the bed, unzipping it and taking out her water bottle. She guzzles some down as he disappears in the bathroom, and Rey makes a point to not undress. She sits on the edge of the bed and waits with bated breath. 

Kylo comes back in the room, sans shirt and pants. He wears charcoal grey Calvin Klein boxer briefs, hardened up against his thigh. He looks huge underneath the fabric and her mouth waters at the sight. “I was thinking that we could…”

He seems so nervous and Rey is glad her hair is pulled back already. Her hands settle on the bones of his hips and she inhales against his stomach, pressing sweet kisses all over his belly before trailing down the line of hair that leads to under his waistband.

His breath hitches and she looks up. He’s sheepish, “Sorry, it’s been a while.”

She offers a reassuring smile before pulling down his briefs and watching his cock rise against his stomach before she takes him carefully in her hands. It takes two hands to completely cover his shaft. His jaw moves and she lets go, spitting into one hand and then wrapping a hand around the base and beginning to pump.

He looks so pretty as she strokes him, eyes rolling back in his head or his mouth parted. “Sweetheart, I-”

Her lips wrap around the tip and she sucks, swirling her tongue after she does and watching him tremble and grab the back of her head. Rey isn’t the most experienced with blowjobs but she feigns like she is, beginning to bob her head up and down his length.

She touches herself under her jeans while she does, hand reaching past the waistband and rubbing her clit. The sensation of being full in her mouth combined with pleasure is spine-tingling. 

She deep throats him, gagging slightly and cradling his balls in her hand. She pulls off after five seconds and Kylo looks down at her with something undefinable. It looks like adoration but it’s deeper than that, his mouth turned softly at the corners and his eyes so soft despite the umber.

She finds herself saying, “Thank you.”

He asks, “For what?” Stroking his fingers through her hair, he looks down at her, his face a little puzzled. Rey goes back to sucking his cock instead of answering his question..

She sucks until she’s satisfied with how wet she is. When she’s done with her meal, “You did really well with my friends. I think they liked you a lot.” 

He looks relieved for a moment and Rey stands up, pulling her white tee over her head, exposing her breasts. Kylo reaches for them, grabbing them both in his large hands and squeezing, feeling the tissue beneath his fingertips. Then the pads of thumbs rub over her nipples.

Letting go, he reaches down to her pants and begins to unbutton them. Rey lays back and he pulls them off, along with her panties. She’s glad she’s decided to shave a little landing strip on her pubic bone and he pushes her up to the pillows and takes off his briefs. “Would you like me to eat you out?”

She says, “I want to be full.” Nodding, he opens up his bedside drawer and grabs a condom. He’s efficient about putting it on and lubing it up before lining up with her.

“Hold onto my shoulders please.” She does as she’s told and he pushes in. The stretch stings and she inhales deeply. He stops halfway, sensing she’s having a little trouble. 

The pause is needed as she stares at his face, at his cacophony of concern and bliss. “It’s okay. Just really big.” He snorts.

“I apologize for my monster cock.” That makes her giggle and he kisses her as he pushes the rest of the way in. His thrusts are shallow and slow, making sure he’s not slamming into her at a breakneck speed. 

The sex is tender and soft, filled with kisses and light touches along her belly and breasts. His lips are soft and plush and she wants them on her forever. His thrusts speed up and she holds on tightly as the bed rocks and shakes. The mattress squeaks beneath them and he grunts and groans close to her ear, her fingers digging into his shoulders to leave puffy nail marks.

He comes first, spilling into the condom. He pulls out as he softens and rubs her clit until the sensation grows to be too much and she orgasms too. The orgasm is a big bang for her brain, creating new constellations and pathways that make her realize something.

She wants to be with him for as long as she possibly can.

And she’s willing to do anything to have it.

* * *

She sleeps soundly in his arms.

Kylo isn’t a great sleeper before three in the morning, but watching her sleep seems to rejuvenate him. The dogs, finally allowed into the room after their tryst, sleep at the foot of the bed. Except for Solo, who sleeps next to Rey, bunting up against her and snoring softly as he smacks his lips in his sleep.

Kylo leans down and kisses her head.

She stirs and opens her eyes in the dark. “Sorry.” She looks a little disoriented while yawning, but smiles at him.

“It’s alright. You okay?”

He nods, “Just kissing you. I like to do that.”

She bites her lip before offering a smile and sitting up slightly. He says, “If you want to go back to bed, you can. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No, I want to stay up and talk anyway.” She scratches the dog next to her, who sleepily opens his eyes before grumbling.

“They’re not very nice when they’re woken up.” She shrugs and keeps petting him like she’s soothing herself.

“Kylo?” 

He responds, “Yes?”

She hesitates. Then she whispers, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Are they at that point? Is he worthy enough? He takes a leap over what feels like the Grand Canyon. "Yes. Please, I would want nothing more."

She beams at him and they kiss, soft and sweet. When they pull away, she jokes, "So as your girlfriend, I just want you to know I never expect flowers."

He starts laughing before shaking his head. "And as your boyfriend, you only come to me for tattoos. Deal?"

She holds out her pinky and they link.

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late! forgot to post due to a long day. epilogue comes tomorrow :)
> 
> chapter title by ["boy with luv" by bts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsX3ATc3FbA)


	8. it reminds me of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears brim in her vision and she finds herself nodding and croaking, “Yes.”
> 
> He says, “I’m not done. Rey will you-”
> 
> “I already know my answer, **yes yes yes.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags  
> dogs  
> giving of a tattoo  
> sap

**\- One Year Later -**

She wakes up to a dog butt in her face.

This is completely normal for her at this point, the only thing that changes is the owner of the butt. Today it’s Saber, snoring away on top of her body as he lays there. The other two occupy the space where Kylo normally lays, and she shoves Saber off of her and next to his brothers. He _harumphs_ at her and she rolls her eyes to herself, getting out of bed.

The floor is soft from the rug she managed to cram under the bed and she wraps up in a silk kimono robe. It’s baby blue silk with pink and white flowers printed on it. She ducks out of the bedroom and walks down the creaky stairs, dogs following her as she does. They blaze past her once the smell of bacon and eggs reaches them, eager to find the source.

She steps into the small galley kitchen, and watches Kylo make breakfast. He’s fully dressed, freshly showered, and looks ultimately fuckable just like last night,

Wrapping her arms around him, she nuzzles into his back. He says, “Good morning.”

Her voice is muffled by his band tee, “Good morning.” He flips a piece of bacon and she goes to sit down at the kitchen table tucked in the corner. 

Kylo looks over at her, “Today is the big day.”

She nods and smiles, yawning. “Did you shave the area yet?”

She replies, “I will during my morning shower. I’m sure you’ll go over it regardless.”

“You are correct about that.” He serves her a plate of bacon and eggs, slapping down a piece of toast on the ceramic. Then he serves himself one, sitting down across from her and taking a large bite.

“And you’ve taken no painkillers?”

She shakes her head, “You’ve been with me since last night.” Mitaka, the new assistant, closed the shop the night before. He helps out Phasma with all the shop work and has taken a significant load off of Kylo.

“I know, but you could’ve snuck an Excedrin or some shit. Anything that thins your blood is a no-no.” She bites her lip and eats more of her breakfast, ignoring his paranoia. She’s used to it at this point, knowing he takes his job seriously. 

He suggests, “I still don’t think you should work at the flower shop after getting this. Take a rest day, let Kaydel have a day on her own.” 

She shakes her head and replies, “She’s a new hire, I need to make sure she’s doing her job right.” Kaydel recently got hired as Rey took on a more senior role at the shop: assistant manager. Rey trusts Kaydel since she used to do flowers at the grocery store in their neighborhood, but she still side-eyes her every time she makes an arrangement.

“You’re going to want to lay down and rest. It hurts, a lot more than your shoulder.” She sighs and takes another bite, then pushing away from the table and standing up. Her plate is clean, and she sets it down for the dogs to attack with their tongues, moving the ceramic plate across the floor as she goes to the fridge and goes to the carton of orange juice that’s labeled with her name. She drinks straight out of it and he hears a slam upstairs.

“Hux is up.” It’s the four of them in the house, Hux, Bazine, Rey, and Kylo. Sometimes it gets a little hectic but living together is still fun. She loves the fact that all they have to do is invite four more people to their hangouts and they’re complete.

Kylo murmurs, “Wonder what he’s mad about.” Rey shrugs and hears him stomp down the stairs. 

Hux bursts into the kitchen then, “You would not believe what Bazine’s ex-boyfriend did.” 

Rey asks, “What’d he do?” Pryde is an older gentleman and a bit of a thorn in Hux’s side when it comes to Bazine. Kylo looks disinterested, getting up and taking the plate from the dogs. 

“He sent her a dick pic!” Kylo bursts into loud laughter and Rey glares at him.

She amends, “Hux I’m sorry. That’s very frustrating.” 

She plays with the hem of Kylo’s tee that she fell asleep in as Hux rants, “And the fucker has the gall to ask her if he’ll do a Prince Albert piercing on him. A Prince Albert!”

Bazine comes into the kitchen, “Obviously I agreed, you know how much I could charge him for that?”

Kylo gets up too and whistles at the dogs to pay attention to him. “Hux, cool off outside with me.” Hux grumbles and storms out of the kitchen, and Kylo and the dogs follow. Rey looks at Bazine.

They say in unison, “Men.”

* * *

Rey is ready after an hour, and he’s antsy.

Sure, he’s given her a tattoo before, but this is a much bigger piece. This makes him nervous, worried that despite his years of experience, he’ll fuck it up and make her hate him forever. 

He opens up the car door for the dogs to hop in one by one, watching her hike her backpack up her back. She’s wearing overalls like when he met her, and it’s come full circle, hasn’t it? He clips each of the dogs in and pats his back pocket to make sure the essential box is there. 

He’s been carrying the ring around for a while now, whether in his backpack or pocket. It’s a family heirloom, graciously given to him by his mother. She had insisted that Padme would’ve wanted him to have it, and she would love it on Rey’s finger if she were alive. 

Rey wears big round sunglasses, the ones that make her look like a nineties rockstar. He can’t help but lean down and tip her chin up, pressing a deep kiss to her lips in the driveway. She wraps her arms around his neck as they kiss and he’s the first one to pull away to keep her from getting too hasty. 

“Gotta go do your tattoo.”

She bites her lip, “I still don’t know why you won’t let me pay you. You’re an artist doing great work.”

“Because you’re my lovely girlfriend. Why would I charge you?” Kylo doesn’t charge the people he loves, a moral code so to speak.

“Kylo…”

He raises his eyebrows and she sighs, getting into the car and shutting the door. He loops around and gets in himself, starting the car and pulling the Jeep out of the driveway and past the Toyota Highlander Bazine drives. He rolls down the back windows for the dogs and Rey plugs into the AUX cord. _Can I Call You Tonight?_ by Dayglow begins to play, one of Rey’s favorite songs lately.

She bops her head with the beat and reaches back occasionally to pet the dogs. Kylo focuses closely on the road, to make sure they get there safely and in one piece.

They arrive at the tattoo shop and park around the back, in the space marked “Dog Parking Only”. Rey gets out of the car and opens up the car door, grabbing a lead and clipping it onto Solo while he gets out and clips leads onto Kyber and Saber. They walk the dogs up to the front, where Kylo puts in the door code and unlocks the deadbolt. He opens up his phone to disarm the security system as soon as they step into the shop.

Rey lets Solo off the lead and he runs to the bed in the corner of Kylo’s tattoo area, a coveted spot between all the dogs. Kyber shoves himself next to Solo, and Solo grumbles. Rey hops up onto the tattoo chair, and she begins to unclip her overalls.

“Hold your horses kid, I gotta scrub up first.” Rey crosses her legs where they’re stretched out and Kylo goes to Hux’s tattoo room to drag the bed out of there and into his area. Saber sits happily and lays his head down, ready to go back to sleep already despite it being the morning time. 

He then washes his hands, beginning the process of preparing his tattoo machine. Stickers litter the motor and he dumps black ink into a well, keeping the bottle close by. "Can you get me the squeeze ball?" 

He nods and walks back to his tattoo kit, which he houses in a shiny new silver toolbox. Rey had gotten it for him for Christmas, a perfect gift that transcended anything his family got him. He picks up the yellow happy face stress ball and hands it to her. One airpod is in her ear, and he takes the other out of her hand and puts it in his ear.

He rationalizes, "Tattoo artists need music too.” In reality, he wants to read her mood by her music choices, his favorite past time. Sometimes he’ll creep out to the shed he built her when she moved in. He’ll press his ear up against the door while she’s making flower arrangements from the spare flowers Rose and Jannah let her take home.

It’s the best way to tell if she’s upset over something, or maybe jubilant. He stands up and picks up the contact paper, ready for her skin. He lines it up on her right hip and sets it down, pressing it down and making sure it doesn’t smear. He holds it in place for extra measure and then lets go, and peels off to reveal the tattoo.

It’s a large piece, touching the bottom of her ribs and stretching to the bottom of her hip. There are plenty of flowers, Hydrangea making up the big pieces and Gladiolus also making a debut. There are some lilacs as well, and all the flowers are a varied shape and texture that he’s going to bring to life on her body. He can’t imagine how it’s going to look with color. 

“You ready? Only line work today, we’ll do color in about a month.” She nods and he washes his hands one more time at the sink, snapping on gloves and sitting down on his stool. 

Rey exhales and he helps her steady herself as a Taylor Swift song plays in his ear. Not his usual heavy metal but he’ll take it as he gets started with the first line, feeling her stiffen a little before she struggles to relax. 

He encourages, “You got this baby, just breathe through it.”

She nods to herself and begins to breathe, low and slow as he runs the needle through her skin, depositing ink in the tracks he leaves behind. He’s working on the delicate petals of the hydrangeas, connecting them every which way. 

Tattooing is soothing for him, and tattooing her is a whole other drug. Watching her respond to pain and stress to her skin is interesting to say the least, how stoic she gets and how tightly she squeezes the stress ball.

He keeps going, contemplating how he got here.

* * *

This is the biggest tattoo she’s gotten and she’d only want it from him. 

It lasts three hours, needle vibrating in her skin and digging little tracks for the ink to fill. She’s glad she brought a pair of sweats to wear after the tattoo, needing a soft waistband on her hips. He goes over one last line before wiping away the ink.

“All done.” She perks up, taking the airpod out of her ear and looking back at him. He looks satisfied with his work and wipes it again before she hops up quickly. She doesn’t care if her underwear is haphazard on her body or that her overalls are on the floor. It resembles last night after he got home, strewn across the living room as she rode him on the couch.

She walks to the mirror and stares at the flower arrangement now blooming across her hip. There’s no color, only lines, but the desaturation of the flowers is welcome in her eyes. She knows his watercolor technique, the splashes of color he plans to do across the petals, will make it come to life further.

She can’t stop staring at it and love saturates her gaze. “Like it?”

She nods and turns around to face him.

Kylo is on one knee, holding a box with a shiny diamond ring in the center. He stares up at her like she’s the cosmos and clears his throat to himself.

“Rey, I really thought I would have a more formulated proposal by now but I’ve been sitting on this for three months and I just...I can’t anymore. I love you, I love the way you snore, I love how you interact with my dogs, I love what an aesthetically minded person you are.” 

Tears brim in her vision and she finds herself nodding and croaking, “Yes.”

He says, “I’m not done. Rey will you-”

“I already know my answer, yes yes yes.” 

He gulps and nods before breaking into a huge grin and picking up the ring, grabbing her hand after setting the box down. He slides it on her left ring finger, over her knuckle smoothly for a snug fit. The diamond isn’t too ostentatious or large, able to blend in if she needs it to.

“Will you marry me?”

Rey nods her head quickly and he rises to stand, opening up his arms and letting her hug him tight.

She wants the moment ingrained on her skin forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's finished and reveals are tomorrow. can you guess who i am?
> 
> chapter title by ["reminds me" by kim petras ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5ifXeu_Qb0)
> 
> [gladiolus meaning](https://www.teleflora.com/meaning-of-flowers/gladiolus)  
> [lilac meaning](https://www.ftd.com/blog/share/lilac-meaning-and-symbolism)  
> [hydrangea meaning](https://www.teleflora.com/meaning-of-flowers/hydrangea)  
> [the engagement ring](https://www.victorbarbone.com/products/edwardian-solitaire-engagement-ring-1)


End file.
